The invention generally relates to automotive air conditioning systems and more particularly to absorption cycle air conditioning systems for use as space cooling systems in electrically powered vehicles. For the sake of convenience, absorption cycle air conditioning systems and absorption cycle refrigeration systems are herein referred to as absorption air conditioning and absorption refrigeration systems, respectively.
Currently, substantial efforts are being made to develop both all-electric subcompact vehicles, as well as hybrid-electric vehicles, or those which utilize power derived from both fuel-burning and electrical sources. As far as is known by the instant inventor, however, even though there is a recognized apparent need to provide for space cooling in such vehicles, very little effort has been devoted to providing low-energy systems capable of providing for spacing heating and cooling, for either all-electric, or hybrid-electric vehicles. One suggested reason for the apparent dearth of space heating and cooling systems for such vehicles is the general reluctance on the part of designers to impose weight and energy penalties in the design of electrically driven vehicles.
It will, of course, be appreciated that in the interest of conservation of energy, it is highly desirable that any space cooling system employed for electrically powered vehicles be characterized by a capability for maximizing space cooling, without imposing significant weight and energy requirement penalties on the design thereof.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide in combination with an electrically powered vehicle, either all-electric, or hybrid-electric, a space cooling system which is of a lightweight design and has a capability for achieving vehicular space cooling with minimal attendant power requirements.